The Animal Models Core is designed to provide two nnain services. First, the Core will oversee the husbandry, maintenance, and quality control ofthe genetic mouse models of prostate cancer utilized by each Project in the application, including prostate-specific Pten conditional knockout mice (Pterf'^') and transgenic TRAMP mice. These mouse models are already fully established In the applicants' laboratories, have been properly maintained, and have been used to generate critical preliminary data in support of the various specific aims. As Co-Director of Core B, Dr. Stephen Jones will ensure the maintenance, genotyping, and timely availability of these mouse strains to fulfill the experimental objectives of each Project. The second task of Core B Is to provide state-of-the-art molecular imaging in support of the preclinical evaluation of network inhibitors proposed In the application, which include mitochondria-targeted small molecule Hsp90 inhibitors, Gamitrinibs (Project 1), function-blocking monoclonal antibody (mAb) 6.3G9 to avPe integrin (Project 2), and lentiviral delivery of short hairpin RNA (shRNA) to silence Runx2 in bone metastatic prostate cancer, in vivo (Project 3). For these tasks. Core B will provide quantitative analysis of tumor growth in xenograft studies with genetically engineered prostate cancer cell types, evaluate tumor responses to network inhibitors in localized and metastatic disease models, and map osteoblastic and osteoclastic bone remodeling pathways during intratibial growth of prostate cancer, in vivo. Dr. Alexei Bogdanov, Director of Core B, will lead these efforts by coordinating an extensive portfolio of molecular imaging capabilities, including MRI, (iCT, high resolution X-ray radiography, and bioluminescence. Core B will support equally all three Projects in the application. Overall, these studies will provide a quantitative and unbiased evaluation of prostate cancer responses after treatment with novel molecular therapies, and validate target and pathway specificity, in vivo.